


Through The Butterfly Weeds

by oliviathecf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Power Imbalance, Rating May Change, Stalking, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: It was hard to be observant when looking through rose tinted glasses.Or the five people who realize that Sinestro is obsessed with Hal, and the one person who finds out way too late.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Through The Butterfly Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes according to plan, this should be the last fic of the year! I'm planning on completing it before the end of the month.
> 
> Technically, there are six people. I'm just lumping Guy and John into the same chapter. I'm also not strictly done with the fic, so there might be some changes as I move forward. Mainly with the content warnings and some of the other relationships, so look out for that.
> 
> Regardless of all of that, I hope you enjoy!

Ollie’s love of camping came a lot later in life, far removed from the days of his childhood or young adult years. Back then, he preferred to stay inside and, later, preferred parties and bars. It took awhile to get into the idea of spending time outside but, passing a bottle of whiskey between him and his greatest, newest friend, he couldn’t think of a better place to drink.

He had met Hal Jordan by complete accident, stumbling across him as he valiantly did all the wrong things. Yet, their friendship came easily and, after just a week or so of knowing each other, they took off for the woods in Ollie’s old pickup truck to see America and hopefully learn a few things along the way. It was an easy enough concept and neither of them had thought twice about months on the road with each other, their friendship real easy as well.

He wasn’t sure how much he had learned, nor how much Hal had learned. But they had both gotten to know each other, and realized that cheap whiskey tasted much better under a canopy of leaves and a thousand bright stars. Hal spoke about space and the stars he had touched, pointing up at constellations with his warm, whiskey rich voice, and Ollie knew nothing about space but he thought that he’d like to do anything with Hal at his side. 

It brought feelings that he had no clue how to name, he couldn’t even think of a word for how he felt about Hal. Because he wasn’t one to hide his feelings, not like Hal was, but he thought he had felt _love_ before. It was entirely different though, the way he felt when he caught sight of those brown eyes full of wonder, that easy grin when he saw something he liked, a pretty waitress or the sight of Ollie’s muscled arms when he thought Ollie wasn’t looking. 

They were crashing towards something that neither of them knew how to put a name to, right there in front of the fire, the only thing between them being a bottle of whiskey and their shared trepidation. But Ollie figured that they might tell everything else to fuck off and just take a chance, because there were a thousand stars in Hal’s eyes and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and Ollie wanted to be the one to worry in Hal’s stead.

The idea of kissing Hal nearly made him laugh from nerves, a boyish smile crossing his face as he leaned in just a bit, watching as Hal mirrored the move. And he wondered what Hal was thinking, if he was overthinking it too or if it was just impulse that was bringing him closer to Ollie. Because Hal didn’t seem like the type to worry, to think before acting, but he could see the hesitation laced clear on his face, he was just as nervous as Ollie was.

But, Goddamn, Ollie was willing to risk it all on just the feeling of Hal’s lips on his. He’d give everything up just for one kiss and he wondered what that said about him more than what it said about them. 

If all went right, it would’ve been something that Ollie would’ve thought of as _theirs_. Their moment, right there in their patch of grass, under their trees and sky full of their stars. Possessive, something that Ollie really didn’t think of himself as until he met Hal Jordan and decided at the same time that he wanted him.

Consequences didn’t need to exist when they both could feel it crackling between them, stronger than the warmth of the whiskey or the feeling of bow feathers on his fingers, more certain than anything else.

So wrapped up in the feeling of Hal, Ollie didn’t notice anything until his lips caught against a sneer in front of him, bumping awkwardly against him in a way that had him pushing back and catching the horrified look on Hal’s face. Did he misread the situation? He could probably take Hal in a fight without his ring, but it would hurt to realize that his feelings were all for naught, to lose Hal because he bet it all and lost.

But those rich brown eyes that had turned cold and dull were directed behind his shoulder, and Ollie turned his head to the source of the green reflection. And he came face to face with the being that he had only heard a lot of stories about.

Sinestro. Hal’s mentor and sometimes friend, he was standing right behind them with an unreadable expression on his face. Hal fumbled for his ring, uniform glittering over him, hiding his face from Ollie in a way that had him aching.

“Sinestro,” Hal said and his voice sounded hoarse, unsteady, “what are you doing here?”  
“I should be asking you the same question, Jordan.”

Hal rolled his eyes behind the mask, the white lenses moving in a way that was too familiar to mistake for anything else.

“I told you what I was doing.”  
“Protecting your country, I know. But I was coming to check on you and I certainly didn’t expect to see you wasting time with _this_.” Sinestro sneered, waving his hand dismissively in Ollie’s direction.

And Ollie recognized it right away. The ugly set of Sinestro’s jaw, the way his eyes narrowed at Ollie. This Sinestro guy was _jealous_ of him. The thought would’ve made him laugh if Hal wasn’t out of his personal space in a flash to stand in front of Sinestro.

It was Ollie’s turn to be jealous as Sinestro stepped right into Hal’s personal space like he owned it, teeth clicking together as he held back a growl. For a moment, he thought that Sinestro was going to touch Hal, his hand twitching.

They stared at each other for far too long, long enough where Ollie was starting to get uneasy. Their silent conversation carried on and on, and Ollie wondered if they could talk to each other through the rings for a brief moment, but Hal had never mentioned something like that before when Ollie asked what it could do. 

But then Sinestro was stepping back, unreadable expression on his face.

“Fine. But you better not miss another lesson, Jordan,” he said, smirk growing over his face, “or I’ll be forced to discipline you.”

And then Sinestro was taking off, leaving a green streak as he disappeared into the sky. Hal sat down next to him, but they weren’t as close before. The moment had been ruined and the one thing that Ollie was certain about was that it was just as Sinestro intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at these various places online, feel free to hit me up about this fic or some of my other ones!
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
